Shoes For The Taking
by WitchesOfTheEastAndWest
Summary: Liir loves his aunt, so when some people try to cover up her murder with Dorothy's house, he wants to find out who murdered her and for the people of Oz to know the truth. Dorothy can wear Nessa's shoes and needed to see the Wizard, so Liir goes with her.
1. Prologue

He looked out his window. Was today the right day? "Liir! Come help with the supper." Not today. Soon. "Liir! Come down here now!" Very soon. The horizon was tempting him. Who knew how far it would go? How long would it take to actually get East? "I'll get your father!" He sighed and walked to the kitchen. "How hard is it to listen when I tell you to? If I had to wake your father you would be dead right now." He didn't say anything. He'd escape soon. To that Emerald City he'd heard so much about.

"Fat chance you'll get there." Said his friend, Nor, always the pleasurable one. "You have to be rich to get up there. By the looks of it, your family couldn't even afford to live on the streets." He didn't respond. Emerald City, that sounded good... but farther East. That's where his aunt was. She had a good life over there, he supposed. A good man to stand beside her (for she couldn't do much standing), a position of power, and of course there were her jeweled shoes. Those shoes had a legend to them. "They make wishes come true, Liir." She had told him. Of course he had asked to wear them for just a minute. "But only," she added then, "if the shoe choses you. They're magic, Liir. They won't come off unless someone else worthy comes by/" He frowned. Who was worthier than she to wear those shoes?

"Liir! You aren't helping! The new neighbors are going to be here any minute! Set the table!"

Soon. Very soon.

---

Dorothy half jogged, half walked back to her home. She was anxious to get there; Auntie Em was sick because she was gone!

_What a day, _she thought, as she stumbled over some dirt, but managed to balance herself. _Just this morning I was collecting the chicken eggs, making breakfast, and doing the dishes_-

But her train of thought got interrupted when she noticed a twister not far from the farm. She froze, full of fear; _not a twister, not a twister…_

She mustered up the strength to get back. She had to, she had to…or else bad things might happen…very, very bad things…


	2. Liir the incredible man!

It was too late. Liir hadn't managed to clean the kitchen fast enough to hide out in the woods and away from the guests. Some lady namedGlinda came over and her husband Sir Chuffrey, along with a few little children that he didn't know their names. "That's _probably _because you never listen to anyone!" His mother would've said. His father would've looked up from some sort of daze and ask the deadly question "What was that, dear?" He hated his parents. Each day he would wake up and watch the sun rise in the East. East, to Munchkinland, where his aunt was.

"Auntie?" He asked that one time she had come to visit. "What is life like in Munchkinland?"

His aunt smiled. "It's a very beautiful place. The people are so selfless. In fact, they even built a road entirely by themselves to connect every country in Oz! There's one made of yellow brick - that's to Gillikin, and then the Emerald City. The red one is to Vinkus. We're working on one to Quadling."

"_You're _building roads? Such a beautiful woman as yourself?" Liir asked, honestly surprised.

"You're too kind, but honestly I'm merely supervising. I'm making sure everything goes well. We're digging ditches now, so it looks a mess and -"

"Nessarose." His mother _had _to step in at the good part. "Don't go filling his head with that talk of making Oz one nation under the Unnamed God, you hear!"

Auntie rolled her eyes. "Elphie's a scruge, isn't she?" Liir nodded and smiled. "I love you, Liir, but I have to go make small talk with everyone."

That was last time he had seen her, and he knew she hadn't finished the road because his grandfather was in the Quadling with his lover and keeping close contact with Elphaba. "What's in the punch?" Kid number two asked.

"Huh?" Liir blinked out of his thoughts. The kid must be about five.

"What's in the punch?"

"Oh, um, lemons and melons and pears."

"Oh my!" The kid exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's an old family recipe." Liir tried to nod the kid off, but was stuck with her as it seemed.

"Cool." She blinked at him. "You want to go make out?"

Stunned that the little girl even knew what that meant, he blinked, but before he could even reply a loud voice came from the dining room. "SWEET OZ!" Liir, followed by the bus-load of children, ran into the dining room. His mother was crying madly into his father's chest. "And you just sent her off!"

"I thought I'd sent her to Kiamo Ko! You know I'm terrible with directions!" Glinda snapped.

"SHE'S _DEAD _AND YOU DON'T ARREST THE MURDERER!"

"What was I supposed to do? The munchkins were cheering! Cheering, Elphie! And they were so happy to see me!"

"BECAUSE IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!" With that she made a loud show of sobbing into her husband's shirt again.

"Who died?" Liir asked.

His father mouthed "Nessarose," and Liir felt his heart break. Nessarose was the only person he could trust. She was almost his mother! The boy walked slowly through the kitchen and to the yard where he began to cry. His word crashing upside down, he knew it was now or never. He'd leave that night and find a very, _very _fast way to get to Munchkinland. Hopefully he'd find the murderer and give him a piece of his mind!

---

obsessive-elphaba would like to apologize for not updating this! Really, I didn't mean to lay it off! I hope this makes up for it. TGDG has to respond with Dorothy's side. So that's how it works, Dorothy is written by Ashley, and Liir is written by Anabelle! Go pester Ashley now muahaha. I have math homework.


End file.
